


At My Most Beautiful

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: Blaine's post-sex thoughts. (Set after 3x05)





	

**Author's Note:**

> At My Most Beautiful- REM

Blaine never expected sex to be so _exhausting_.

Okay, maybe by most people's definition what they're doing isn't _sex_ , but he and Kurt agreed that intentionally getting off is sex, and their opinions are the only ones that matter.

He can tell Kurt feels the same way. They've just finished grinding -his face flushing at how _raunchy_ it sounds- and Kurt fell asleep moments after whispering “I love you” into Blaine’s ear.

Blaine loves moments like this.

Kurt has one hand slung behind his head, the other lax against the sheets from where he had been clutching Blaine’s hand before drifting off. His eyelashes hang low as he sleeps, his lips are parted, pink, plush from kissing.

Kurt's legs are twisted in the sheets, his torso exposed, nipples peaked from the cold air and breathing steady.

Blaine can't help the spark of arousal that rushes down his spine as he looks down at the sleek, dried come across his belly and pelvis. He knows Kurt is going to kill him for letting it dry, but he glances up at the once swooped-up hair now demolished by his fingers and smiles.

Blaine turns over, unable to directly look at Kurt as he thinks about how he got like that.

_“God, you feel so good,” Kurt whispered, groaning at the feeling of Blaine’s wet cock against his._

_“Yeah, you too-oh god,” he said, rutting his hips harder, pressing his face into the crook of Kurt’s neck before letting himself go._

Kurt groans as he sits up in bed. “Blaine, are you up?”

He rolls over, rubbing his eyes and pretending to yawn. “Huh-what?”

“Your parents will be home soon, we fell asleep,” Kurt says, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Yeah, okay,” Blaine says, leaning into Kurt.

“No- none of that, we need to clean up,” Kurt persists.

“Five minutes,” Blaine whispers into his neck.

Kurt sighs, complying. His hand trails down Blaine’s side, pushing the covers down. “God are you- you’re hard?” Kurt asks, voice low.

Blaine slings a leg over his, both of them flushing at the sudden contact. “I had a _really_ good dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the challenge is almost over and I'm just now writing something smutty. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
